


Godspeed

by M_M_L



Series: They fought wars, and people wondered why they changed [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_M_L/pseuds/M_M_L
Summary: Natasha Romanoff prided herself on being rather observant, a skill one would think vital to an assassin later turned spy. But when it came to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Natasha didn’t understand until she did. And by then, it was too late to understand.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: They fought wars, and people wondered why they changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Godspeed

_I will always love you, how I do_  
_Let go of a prayer for you_  
_Just a sweet word_  
_The table is prepared for you_

Natasha Romanoff prided herself on being rather observant, a skill one would think vital to an assassin later turned spy. 

However, things began to feel all sorts of wrong and off a year after New York. 

The first sign something was out of the ordinary, was the day Tony Stark no longer used clever quips with a sharp tongue, or an excessive amount of pun-filled nicknames to get under Steve Rogers skin.

The second sign something was off, was the way Steve Rogers no longer resorted to spewing half-witty responses about Howard Stark - shutting Tony up for three days, as he drowned himself in the intricacies of copper wire. 

The two of them were calmer, looking less like they were trying to crawl out of their own skin around the other. The dynamic was strange, but so pleasantly welcome now the team had taken residence in the tower, that Natasha had not thought all too hard on the subject. 

_Wishing you Godspeed, glory_  
_There will be mountains you won’t move_  
_Still, I’ll always be there for you_  
_How I do. I let go of my claim on you_

Tony flashed genuine smiles without a hint of strain when she passed him in the halls - something she had not seen since he began coming into her room at odd hours in the night after she too had a particularly awful nightmare, they understood each other on that level.

Steve had been less garish then he had been in the past weeks, not at all standoff-ish. No longer throwing himself into intense unnecessary workout routines, or being Fury’s absolute yes-man. 

It was easy to accept this normal, Natasha had missed them (not that she would ever be conned into admitting such a fact), and did not enjoy when the team's dynamic was shifted into uncertainty. 

Still, Natasha watched them, and it was as unnerving as it was odd.

There was a change in the silence too, with a brightness that illuminated Steve’s entire being whenever Tony would enter a room, a sort of love-sick look that was nauseating to watch. 

They seemed to move effortlessly around each other, stuck in a not quite dance, but half a step more and it would be. It was rather like they could read each other’s minds, and Natasha believed that they may actually have found some way to do so. 

Tony and Steve (never Steve and Tony - it seemed wrong that way), would have silent conversations across the room, eyes becoming words and expressions becoming answers. 

Natasha could guess what was happening, she was clever and observant. It was more that it didn’t make sense. 

_It’s a free world_  
_You look down on where you come from sometimes_   
_Still, you’ll have a place to call home always,_   
_Glory, glory_  
_Glory, glory_

No, there was no possible universe (Except, of course, Earth-3490) where Tony Stark could ever be intertwined with Steve Rogers. No, not the two of them. At least, not the two of them now, and they certainly didn’t get there on their own. 

She didn't understand. She didn’t understand how she missed it, or how glances that seemed lost on her then now mean something now. 

Natasha didn’t understand, until that day. The day that started before 2 am. The day that went on and on and on until she ended up on the ramp of a jet she did not remember flying, but apparently, she had. 

_This love will keep us from blinding of the eyes,_  
_Silence in the ears, darkness of the mind_  
_This love will keep us from blinding of the eyes,_  
_Silence in the ears, darkness of the mind_

She didn’t understand until Tony had commed in. Something was wrong. Then there was the explosion just as Captain America tore through the tree line towards her, a relieved grin on his face. 

His smile vanished, they had missed something. Natasha felt her stomach plummet, distant swears coming through her earpiece as the red blur quite a distance away threw something from itself, before jetting away.

His body, her mind supplied. There was a thud behind her, Steve falling to his knees. Natasha was frozen, nausea she felt increasing as she waited. 

The second thud was further away. Then the screaming started.

It was raw and agonising, horrid screaming that made Tony’s voice sound rough and unnatural. She staggered forwards, ignoring Steve as he doubled over himself to dry heave onto the uneven patches of grass.

Natasha didn’t understand until she did. And by then, it was too late to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter I wrote as part of another deleted fic! I enjoyed writing it though, after I head the cover of Godspeed, by James Blake. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed!


End file.
